


My Culver

by wolfie_slays



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Sex, Blood Drinking, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink if you squint, M/M, Public Sex, Vampire Peter Parker, Vampire Sex, Vampire Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 07:42:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16593689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfie_slays/pseuds/wolfie_slays
Summary: Tony gets off on watching Peter feed, so they fuck in an alleyway :)Side note that 'culver' is old English for 'dove'





	My Culver

“Hey there, sugar.” 

Tony’s voice was low, deep and alluring as he called out to the faceless woman from where he was leaning against the wall, knowing full well she would stop as he asked. 

“Come closer.” he commanded, eyes flashing red as he compelled her, fighting the urge to pounce from where he was stood. “Good girl.”

The woman whimpered; her eyes were wide with panic but her body moved as Tony wished, walking towards him until she was no more than a meter away, until Tony could smell, could _hear_ the blood thrumming through her veins. His fingers itched to reach out, to _touch_ , but she wasn’t for him. She was for Peter. 

Tony had found the boy half on his way to being a pile of dust after he’d fed on some diseased morphine junkie in the 1870s, and had taken him home, nursed him back to health. The two had been inseparable for nearly a hundred and fifty years. 

“Peter.” Tony whispered, knowing the boy could hear him from his perch on the rooftop above. “Dinner’s ready.”

There was a rustle, undetectable to human ears, as Peter drifted down to where Tony was stood, landing with a soft thud just behind the captured woman. 

“She’s pretty.” Peter remarked, laving his tongue down the side of her neck. “She’s clean.”

“Have I ever picked you a dirty one?” Tony asked sharply, eyes flashing. “I take better care of you than that.”

“Of course.” Peter nodded in a soothing voice. “Just an offhand remark. I haven’t fed in so long, I’m dizzy with it, she smells so good.”

“She’s all yours, sugar.” Tony drawled, turning up the collar of his coat as he leaned back against the wall. “You need my hypno?”

“No.” Peter shook his head, clamping his hands down on the woman’s arms. “I want to watch her struggle.”

A slow, creeping grin spread across Tony’s face, before his eyes flashed red, and all of a sudden the woman was writhing in Peter’s strong hold, chest expanding as she prepared to scream. The boy brought an arm around her neck to press icy fingers against her lips in warning. 

“Scream, and I’ll tear your throat out.” Peter whispered, tongue flicking out to lave over her pulse point. “Take a couple of nice, deep breaths. Oxygenated blood is so much more pleasant.”

“You’re scaring her, angel.” Tony commented from where he was watching the scene unfold. “Get it over with.”

“Don’t you want to see me play with her?” 

“Just do as I say.”

“Mmm, yes daddy.” Peter grinned ferally, letting his fangs extend from pale gums, brushing the soft skin of the woman’s neck before puncturing, letting the blood pool out. 

Peter lapped at the soft skin, staring into Tony’s soulless eyes as he did so, before pursing his lips around the wound and sucking the blood into his mouth, swallowing in greedy gulps that felt so good his eyes rolled back into his head. When the supply ran down to a trickle, Peter pushed the woman’s pale, lifeless body to the floor and was pressed against Tony in less than a second. 

“I love you.” Peter breathed, lips coated with blood. “I _adore_ you.”

Tony growled, wrapping his hand around the back of Peter’s neck and pulling him in for a hot, messy kiss, smearing what was left of Peter’s meal between them, letting Tony lick into his mouth in order to chase the aftertaste of sweet blood. 

“Nine centuries on this fucking planet.” Tony murmured. “And nothing will ever turn me on as much as watching you feed.”

“You were impatient tonight.” Peter commented breathlessly, panting into Tony’s mouth, the sharp bite of the man’s fangs pressing into his soft lip. “You normally like to watch me make them hurt.”

“It’s been a while.” Tony chuckled. “Been a while since you fed from someone. I found I didn’t particularly want to wait.”

“Can you at least wait until we get home?”

“Not really.” Tony mused, his eyes flashing black with lust. “I want to fuck you right here, right now, right where anyone could walk past and see my dick so deep in your ass you can taste it.”

“Right, yeah, that sounds like a good idea.” Peter nodded slightly frantically, reaching to grab at the tent in Tony’s jeans. “You’re not fully hard, can I blow you?”

“Oh darling, you know you don’t have to ask.” Tony nodded, placing a hand on Peter’s shoulder. “Get on your knees for me.”

There wasn’t a sound as Peter sunk gracefully to the floor, nuzzling along Tony’s trousers, licking over the head of his cock through the material as Tony pawed at the button and zipper, shoving the offending materials down to his knees. 

“You look just as gorgeous on your knees now as you did a hundred years ago.” Tony panted, running his fingers through Peter’s hair as the boy licked a hot stripe down his length. “For the love of fuck Peter, would you retract your fangs before you bite my dick off?”

“Sorry.” Peter smiled sheepishly. “You just make me so hungry.”

“I forget how young you are.” Tony chuckled fondly, reaching a hand down to caress against Peter’s cheek and enchant his fangs to retract. “I forget how you can’t control yourself.”

“Why would I want to?” Peter asked innocently, before diving back down onto Tony’s cock, swallowing him back until his lips were touching Tony’s skin, throat clenching around his heat. 

Tony placed his hands on the back of Peter’s head, not pushing or pulling, just staking his claim, loving how Peter’s eyes fluttered shut at the touch. The boy started moving his head slowly, enough to make Tony tip his head back against the hard concrete of the wall and let out a broken groan. 

“Baby.” Tony said roughly, tugging at Peter’s hair. “Come on, I can’t leave you needy. Don’t you want this cock in you?”

“Please.” Peter breathed, staring up at Tony with dark eyes from his position on the floor. “You know I want your cock, any way I can get it.”

Tony growled, and had Peter on his feet and pressed against the unforgiving concrete of the alley wall before either of them could blink, pressing insistently against the swell of his ass as the younger pushed back in desperation. 

“Come on, Tony.” Peter hissed, feeling his fangs extend where Tony had let his enchantment wear off. “I need it, please.”

“Filthy boy.” Tony commented fondly, before yanking Peter’s jeans down pass his ass, just enough to expose him. “Are you still stretched from before?”

“Yeah, yeah, still stretched.” Peter agreed hastily, dropping his head to rest on his arms. “Please, babe.”

“Anything for you, my _culver_.”

Peter arched his back as Tony pushed in, tipping his head back with a high-pitched groan that made Tony clamp down on his hips, leaving marks that would never bruise. Tony didn’t move, only ground down against Peter’s prostate in a way that made him want to screech. 

“Move, Anthony, please.” Peter begged, his voice taking on that echoey tone that he couldn’t control when he was particularly desperate. “I need to _feel_ you, need it so bad.”

“Alright, alright, I’ve got you.” Tony soothed, easing up his grip on Peter’s hips at the same time he pulled out and thrust back in hard enough for Peter to have to brace his hands on the wall. “You’re so _fucking_ tight, you were made for this, I could fuck you non-stop for a hundred years and you’d still feel like a virgin.”

“Just for you, Tony, you give it to me so good.” Peter panted, fingers crumbling the weak bricks of the wall as he fought to remain upright. “Yeah, _fuck_ , right there.”

“That your spot, baby?” Tony grinned against the cold expanse of Peter’s neck. “Think you can come on just my cock, right here, where anyone could see me taking you up against the wall like a cheap whore?”

“Nothing - _ah_ \- nothing cheap about me, honey.” Peter bit out, whining as Tony slid a hand under his shirt to toy with his nipples. “‘M a whore, just for you.”

“Damn right.” Tony groaned, licking up the side of Peter’s throat. “The sun will be up soon, baby, I need you to come for me.”

“’M so close, Tony.” Peter whimpered. “I need you to touch me, please.”

“You’ll come on my cock or you won’t come at all.” Tony hissed, giving Peter’s nipple a particularly vicious pinch. “Come for me Peter, _now_.”

Peter let out a long, drawn out whine as he came, burying his head in his arms as his hips jerked and his ass milked Tony’s cock. His skin grew pale, paler that it normally was, as if to make up for the lack of flush that should have been spreading down his back, had he been a human. 

“Right there with you, baby, _fuck_.” Tony growled, before thrusting in hard, the sensation across Peter’s overstimulated prostate causing him to clench up, making Tony come with a hoarse shout. 

Peter chuckled lightly as Tony pulled out, yanking his jeans back up with a grin. 

“Don’t think I’ll ever get tired of that.” said Peter, nuzzling his face into Tony’s hard chest, breathing in his scent. “Definitely never going to get tired of you.”

“Good.” Tony smiled, running his hands through Peter’s hair. “Because I’m done with my playboy days, so you’re stuck with me.”

Peter hummed, before his eyes flashed and his face scrunched up. 

“Carry me home.” he said, wrapping his hands around Tony’s neck. “I don’t want another solar migraine.” 

“Anything for you, my _culver_."


End file.
